


I Think Something's Wrong

by Nanerich



Series: Ironfam [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Precious Peter Parker, ironman to the rescue, little whumpy, plenty of fluff though, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: Tony and Pepper enjoy a perfectly chill Saturday-couch-potato-evening. That is, until Peter calls, slurring and out of it, asking to be picked up from the party he's at.





	I Think Something's Wrong

It could have been such a lazy evening. Tony and Pepper were cuddled up on the couch, watching ‘America’s got Talent’ and did a better job at commentating than anyone ever could.

“Oh, come on, I could do that better.”

“Show me!”, Pepper grinned and gestured at the empty space in their living room.

“Alright!” Tony got up and stood next to the TV. “If that guy can get the golden buzzer for those hip dislocations, I should get the last chocolate pudding.”

“Earn it!”, Pepper called. “FRI, play Single Ladies!”

And Tony owned that song! He did not know the choreography, except for that part with the hand waving, but that didn’t matter. Pepper seemed to enjoy it and that was all that mattered. He did make a mental note though, to make sure that there would be no footage of his performance.

“So, did I earn the pudding?” He fell back down, next to his fiancée, smiling proudly.

“Let’s just say, I’m weirdly glad that you did put a ring on this…” She put her hand on his cheek and pulled Tony in for a kiss.

And of course, this was the exact moment his phone started ringing.

“FRI, mute it, please”, he mumbled between kisses.

“It is Peter, boss.”

“What?” Tony sat back up. “Why would he call on a Saturday night?”

“Put the call through to Tony’s phone”, Pepper answered, looking just as confused as he felt.

Tony grabbed the phone and answered the call. “Hey Pete, what’s up? Isn’t it a little late for a chat?”

“Missr Sark?”

“Kid, what’s wrong?”

Worried, Tony jumped up, almost pushing Pepper off the couch.

“You… you said to… alws… to call. Like, when… when somthngs wrong…”, Peter slurred.

“Yeah, what happened?”

“So… I thnk… somthngs wrong…”

“I’d say! Where are you? I can come and pick you up!” Tony nodded at Pepper, who looked just as concerned as he felt. “Go, get him!”, she whispered, and Tony turned and walked out.

“Can… cn you get me?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. Where are you?”

“I… I’m… pls get me!”

“Peter, are you hearing me? I said I am on my way, just tell me where you are!” Shit, he was definitively not just drunk. “FRIDAY, track his phone!”, Tony hissed, before talking into his phone again. “Pete, do you hear me?”

“Mhm.”

“Good. I’m on my way.”

“Please… Cn… can you… please…” Peter sounded almost panicky. That settled it, Tony had to fly there. “Missr Sark, I’m... is… isso dark…”

Finally, FRI pinged his phone.

“Pete, I will be there in a few minutes. Do you know where you are?” If he kept the boy talking, he might calm down. Both of them might; hopefully.

“I don… is… issa sreet… with trees… Is ver dark.” It took all the boy had to get the words out.

“It’s alright Pete, I know where that street is, I’m on my way. Do you know how you got there?”

“No… no, I… I don… I donno, Missr Sark, I donno…” His voice pitched higher and higher in panic and Tony heard his heavy breathing.

“It’s ok, kiddo. Everything is alright. I’m almost there, can you see me?”

“No… I.. I canno… I… Woah.”

“What? What is it?”

“Is Irnman!”, Tony heard the awed voice and had to chuckle. “He… He’s rlly…Missr Sark, is rlly Irnman!”

“I think, Ironman is coming to save you, kid!” Tony landed on the empty street, but no sign of Peter. “Peter? Pete, where are you?”, he called.

“Irnman knows m’ name”, Peter whispered into the phone, which, according to FRIDAY, should be right here.

“Peter, please. Where are you?”

“Missr Sark, shou… shou I say hi?”

“Yes, Peter”, Tony sighed into his phone”, say hi to Ironman.”

“Ok… I… Issi’ ok?”

“Yes, it’s ok.” Tony looked around, looking for the kid to show up, and, eventually, the small figure appeared from behind a tree.

“Hi.”

“Peter! Thank god, I was so worried!” Tony grabbed the boy’s shoulders before brushing the locks out of his face. He stared back at him with big, reddish eyes, his face all sweaty.

“Missr Sark”, Peter still whispered into his phone, “Irnman, he knows me!”

“Oh Peter”, Tony laughed, “let’s get you home, alright?”

“Ca… can you bring me to Missr Sark?”

“Sure, I’ll drop you off at Tony and Pepper’s.”

“Thnk.” Awkwardly, the boy wrapped himself around Tony’s torso.

“Hold on tight!”

“Issok, I’m rlly srong.”

“Yeah you are!” And, although the kid had spider-stickyness-powers and superhuman strength, Tony firmly wrapped an arm around Peter, making sure he didn’t fall.

“WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Giddily, the kid yelled and cheered along, clearly enjoying the flight. At least, he wasn’t getting sick.

Only minutes later, they landed on the penthouse balcony, where Pepper received them.

“Thnk Missr Irnman.” Peter entangled himself from Tony and turned around, right into Pepper’s arms.

“Hey Pete, had an interesting night?”

“Hi Peppr, Irnman save me.”

“Did he now?”, Pepper grinned over at Tony, whose suit was disassembling.

“Mhm. Is the best ‘vengr.”

“He is pretty cool”, Pepper agreed and took the boy inside and sat him down.

“And so much cooler than Captain America or Thor.” Tony fell down next to Peter, grinning widely.

“Missr Sark!” Peter fell over, against Tony’s side. “I met Irnman.”

“You met Ironman? Really?”

“Mhm, saved me”, he mumbled against Tony’s shoulder.

“Wow. That is so amazing, he really is the best.”

“I don’t know”, Pepper grinned, “Spider-Man is pretty great, too.”

Peter leaned back against Pepper. “Cn I tell a secrt?” He all but pressed his mouth to her ear and started to whisper: “I’m Spidr-Mn.”

“You are?”

“Sssshhh! Issa secrt.”

“I will tell nobody. Pinky Promise.” She held her finger out and after a few failed attempts, Peter managed to wrap his pinky around hers.

As they swore their secrecy, Tony got up and got a bottle of water, which he put down in front of the kid. “Drink.”

“Thnk.” Peter downed the bottle and Tony and Pepper shot each other worried looks.

“Peter, what the hell happened?”

“Was a party. With lss mmmms… lass maes…”

“Classmates”, Pepper helped.

“Yes, essatly! Bu I dinn drink! No allohol, nthng!” Even though he was sitting, Peter was swaying as he spoke. “Pommise, I dinn… nthng!”

“I believe you.” Tony really did. Because Peter wasn’t drunk, he was high. “Did you take anything else though?”

“No”, Peter shook his head, his entire body moving along. “Assolutly nthng!”

“Pepper, can you get Bruce or someone?” Someone spiking his drink was already bad enough but with his weird spider-metabolism… Tony did not want to take any risks.

Pepper nodded and got up, Peter looking ready to follow suit. “We goin? Cn come?”

“Nah, you can stay with me, alright? Pepper’ll be back any moment.”

“Ok.” Peter fell back and started stroking a pillow.

“How about you tell me how you got from that party to that street?”

Peter stopped dead in his movement, before clutching the pillow. “Donno… Was a party an then on the sreet… don rmembr…”

“Hey, it’s ok.” When the boy started breathing harder, Tony put his arm around him. “It’s ok.”

“’m srry.” Peter leaned in and snuggled up against Tony’s side.

“What are you sorry for?”

“Donno…”, he mumbled against his chest, “Bu donbe mad!”

“Peter, I’m not mad at you!”

“Rlly?”

“Really. I’m actually really glad that you called me.”

“You are?”

“I am. Now I can help you and take care of you!”

“Thnk.”

Tony softly rubbed his head. “Anytime. Should I call May, though?”

“No!” Pete looked up at him. “Only worry. Please don tell.”

“Alright, I won’t call her now.”

“Thnk.”

“Well, hi there, Peter. Had a great night?”

“Missr Banner!” Peter twisted in Tony’s embrace to look at the door, where Bruce and Pepper walked in. “Look, Missr Sark, is Dotr Hulk!”

“Tony”, Bruce nodded at him and sat down next to Peter and put the emergency kit on the ground.

“Nice PJs, Bruce.”

“I like it, isso soft…” Peter gently stroked the soft flannel of the purple button up.

“Thanks kid. Alright, let’s check you out. Can you look up at me? Good, now follow my fingers. Exactly, like that. Good job, kid.”

“D’I do right?”

“Yes, you did perfect.”

“Good.” Self-satisfied, Peter cuddled back against Tony. “I d good.”

“Well done, Peter.”

“Does he remember what he took?”

“No”, Tony answered, “I think someone spiked his drink.”

“Tha’s no nice…”

“No, it’s really not”, Tony agreed, gently patting his shoulder.

After Bruce checked Peter from head to toe, he gave him another glass of water. “My best guess is MDMA.”

“Molly, huh?”

“Who’s Molly?”, Peter mumbled into his glass, “s she nice?”

“Just drink your water.” Tony turned back to Bruce. “If I remember my partying days correctly, hydration is key.”

“Yes”, Bruce nodded, “that and keep an eye on him. With his weird metabolism…”

“Wasn’t planning on letting him out of my sight.”

“Missr Bruce, you know, you’re a rea… like a rlly great dotr. Like… a suprhero dotr.” His eyes went wide with excitement. “Dotr Vengr!”

“Doctor Avenger, huh? Sounds good, don’t you think?” Bruce grinned at Tony, who had to agree. “Well, I am heading back to bed and so should you, Pete. You’ll be alright, you can however expect a headache and really bad dry-mouth in the morning.”

“Tha’s no nice”, Peter grumbled and put his head on Tony’s lap- “Rlly no nice.”

“Yeah, I know…” Bruce shrugged, tousled Peter’s hair and got back up. “Sleep well, kid.”

“Thnk, you too, Dotr venger.”

“Thanks, Bruce.”

“Anytime.” With a last nod, Banner turned around and left the three of them to themselves.

“Doctor Avenger is right. It’s definitely time for bed.” Pepper scooted closer to Peter, who immediately put his legs in her lap and lay now snuggled up against the two grown-ups.

“Slp now?”

“Yes, Peter.”

“Ok. Goonigh Missr Sark, Goonigh Peppr.” With that the boy closed his eyes. On top of the pair.

“Uhm, Peter, maybe you want to sleep in your own bed?”

“No, is comforble.”

Pepper started to giggle: “Guess, this is happening.”

Tony had to chuckle as well and gently tousled Peter’s sweat-soaked curls, his breaths getting steadier, as he drifted off to sleep.

“You know, when we were talking about having kids, this is not exactly what I pictured…”

“Yeah, me neither… But since when do we follow the status quo? Where others start with diapers and babyproofing, we got spider-powers and drugs…”, Tony quietly chuckled.

“You’re great parnts.” Peter nestled on Tony’s lap, barely awake, “rlly great.” He snuggled closer against the two and mumbled a soft “love you”, before he dozed off.

Tony and Pepper locked eyes, the softest expression on her face, mirroring exactly how he felt: Peter might not be their actual kid, but this right here, the woman he loved and adored and the best damn kid anyone could ever ask for, was the absolute best thing that could have ever happened to Tony.

“We love you, too.”


End file.
